Sibling Showdown
Jason grabs his brother's hand and pulls him into an embrace. Darren smiles wickedly and his eyes burn for a renewed hatred of Nova and all legal guilds. The twins look at each other and they don't even need to speak to convey the plan. Their target is set and they instantly locate her among the other members of Koma Inu. The fury in her eyes are alight in a manner similar to her hair. Nova looks to Samarra to get her approval on the targets. As soon as it's granted Nova equips Dark Vision and her Aeris armor and flies into the sky with a resounding boom. She's halfway into town when a strong pain begins to burn her wing. A purple fire has engulfed much of her lower feathers. Screaming in agony she unequips her wings and tucks and rolls between the buildings below. Jason catches up first and holds deep indigo flames in his hands as his brother arrives. "Hellgate Armor 3: Armor of Shadows Past." Darren chants immediately. A black armor forms from the shadows as they wrap around him. A sword forms, completely black as well. The only thing that shows is his vibrant red eyes. "J-jason?!" Nova yells in shock. "I thought you were long gone. Why weren't you with him before?" Jason turns cold when Nova reminds him of his brother's small betrayal. He launches his fire at her and it hits the ground at her feet. When it explodes it attaches to Nova and adheres to her feet. Darren attacks her with his sword going for vital spots. Even unable to move Nova fends him off and equips her Quick Strike armor to break free of the sticky flames. Vibrant light blue flames cover the ground and she feels her feet numb with cold. As soon as she slows it turns to a normal red fire and burns at her. Nova switches to her Maelstrom armor and drenches the area around her. Then she adds her Aeris wings, launching into the air despite the pain. A ring of knives surround the twins in seconds and geysers of water erupt into the air, crashing down on them. Darren remains soaked but standing while Jason is barricaded by light green flames. The redheaded female keeps a continuous stream of water on the fire user but it's difficult to fight both twins at once. She changes her Aeris armor for the Armor of Shining Light to combat Darren's shadows. It's a cat and mouse chase as they zip through streets and alleys Nova's mind is at its brink trying to handle two battles at once. Both going at intense speeds. Darren has embodied shadows and is trying to drown her in darkness, triggering a cold feeling inside her. Meanwhile Jason is sending a variety of flame types at her, each more and more complicated to predict and put out. Suddenly her feet are captured in indigo flames again. Her concentration breaks causing her water to stop and Darren to get a deep slash to her side. Purple and red flames ignite up her body and the screams that rip from her are inhuman. Nova continues to fight her dark side though. Pain fills every pore and tissue of her body, ripping, burning, searing her. There's a male shout and suddenly a cool liquid coat her skin. Nova looks up into her brother's eyes. "Are you okay? Can you still fight?" He questions hurriedly. "Come on Nova! I'm here to help. You weren't expecting this so suddenly but I'll buy you some time to recover and prepare." Kaden stays true to his word and creates a hoop of water around his waist. Razor sharp blades of water fly at the twins while a bubble surrounds Nova and himself. Darren flew at the weak shield and tore through it, cutting Kaden's shoulder as he went. That triggered Nova's brain back into action. Even though Lady Inari wasn't there to approve its use Nova equipped her Komainu armor. A scythe appears in her hands and she appears behind Darren in a second. The staff slams against his back and he's sent flying away from her brother. She follows him while Kaden battles Jason's flames. Darren continually changes his Hellgate armors but Nova stays with her guild one. Th battle gets more and more intense until Nova remembers Kaden isn't as strong as her and won't last forever. Already his face is covered in sweat but he grits his teeth and keeps fighting. Darren stabs at Nova's head but she dodges and works her way towards her brother in case he were to collapse. When her opponent realizes her plan he decides to end her first. A small knife appears in the hand behind his back. As Nova glances to Kaden once more Darren launches it at the girl's heart. Kaden uses a gush of water to propel himself at his sister and there's a small thud as the weapon makes contact. Kaden rips the knife from his shoulder and tries to stand once more. "Kaden I'm going to put something on you. Are you okay with that?" Nova asks. "Of course. I trust you." There's a shimmering light around the boy's body as a navy blue armor appears around him. It's been adjusted to fit his body but it's definitely a male version of Nova's Maelstrom armor. The water mage feels his strength replenish from Nova's power in the armor. His water attacks are stronger and Nova is beginning to wear Darren down. The siblings fight back to back while the twins attack from all angles. But Nova is able to find an opening and disarms Darren. Her next swing flies to severely injure. Blood is spilt and it soaks through the white undershirt. Everyone's eyes widen. Darren, Nova, and Kaden's in shock while Jason's open larger in pain. The gaping gash in his side causes blood to stain his long hair and it begins pooling as soon as he hits the ground. Nova stops her attack and both watch as Darren's features go from shock to rage. "You idiot! I had her! She would be dead by now if you hadn't interfered." Darren spat. His foot connected with his brother's shoulder as he displays the knife meant for Nova's skull. He whips it at Jason's face but it never makes contact. Reaper deflects the tiny blade and it's wielder steps in front of the green eyed boy. "This is your brother, your twin! You have defiled the meaning of sibling love. My brother may not be bound to me by blood but I cherish him all the same. Darren you have taken your hatred for me too far. I remember you two clearly. Jason would sacrifice his life for you is damn near close to it. If you refuse to stand down I will put an end to your childish revenge games." The S-Class mage states, her voice and eyes cold. She is a demon in the light, a hardened warrior surrounded and protected by love. Light covers her body momentarily but disperses in a flash. There she stands in a golden armor. Her Faith Armor. Darren still foolishly challenges her and she quickly removes Kaden's armor to other all her power for this final attack. When her scythe makes contact with his sword it leaves a crack. That crack spider webs not only over the weapon but over the male's armor as well. It shatters and the vampiric male passes out from over exerting his magic. Meanwhile Kaden is tending to Jason's wounds. Nova unequips all but her oversized shield from the faith armor. "Lift him on here. We have to get him back to the guild or he'll bleed out." The Akira siblings lift the long haired twin onto the shield like a stretcher and head back to the guild. He's unconscious from blood loss but is still alive. It takes awhile because they need to be careful so not to open the wound more. They arrive back after many others have already completed their battles. A solemn look resides on their faces. "What? Where's Lady Inari? Where's my mom?" Nova asks. "Lady Inari is at a guild master's meeting... Mrs.Akira has been-" someone starts to say. "Been what? What happened to her?" "Kidnapped." The Akira siblings both sink to their knees and let out a high pitched keening noise to cover the breaking of their hearts.